Drowning
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: no this story isn't about a person drowning. it's the name of a song! by the Backstreet Boys. it is a HxR fic. really sweet to. please r+r


       Drowning

Don't pretend you're sorry, I no you're not 

Heero lies on his bed thinking, dreaming about Relena. Somehow she always finds a way to make him feel sorry for wanting to kill her. He keeps trying to carry out his mission to kill Relena, but whenever he has a chance, he can't do it. She makes him feel sorry for the lives he took through this futile war.__

_You know you got the power, to make me weak inside_

                            As Heero drove to work, he saw her. He saw Relena walking down the street. _Where is she going? _He got to work and it struck him. _She's coming to my work! To visit me! _And he was right. He got in and the desk clerk, Sindey, got up.

"Mr. Yuy, you have a visitor." She said and motioned towards Relena, "Miss Relena." At first Heero didn't notice it, then when he looked towards Sindey again, she was laughing quietly behind her hand.

Girl you leave me breathless, but it's ok 

                           Heero was glad to be out of work and away from that retched desk clerk. He had always hated her even when he first started to work there. But soon his mind was off the desk clerk and onto Relena. She came there and talked to him about maintaining total peace and pacifism. But, sadly, he knew the real reason. She loved him. And he didn't know how to return that love. _Maybe that's why I can't kill her. Because I love her! But why do I love her? _Heero spent the rest of the afternoon wondering, why _did _he love her?

'Cause you are my survival 

 Heero realized why he loved her. Because she made him think about the mistakes he had made. She loved him for him. And, because he wanted to live the rest of is life with her! He also figured out that the only reason why he didn't kill himself was because she was alive and he had to protect her! Never in his life had he desired her more than now!

Now here me say, I can't imagine life without your love 

                                 He had lived for her and her love! And every time he said, "I'll kill you." He means, now that he loves her and will do anything and everything to keep her alive. She had always loved him ever since they met on that beach. 

Even forever don't seem like long enough 

                           He had always thought that they wouldn't meet again, but somehow, they always seem to run into each other. And never once did he regret killing her. And never once had he wanted to kill her except when he first met her. And once he got used to seeing her, he always thought that one day was like forever. Now, all he wanted to do was say he was sorry that he tried to kill her.

'Cause every time I breathe, I take you in And my heart beats again Baby I can't help it You keep me drowning in your love Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love Baby I can't help it You keep me drowning in your love Maybe I'm a drifter 

                           Heero's knees were weak. He was at her door. He knocked slowly and fingered the ring in his pocket. He was going to ask her the question. She opened the door.

"Hello, Heero." She said. Heero pulled out the ring and said.

"Will you marry me Relena?" He held out the ring, and with a moments' time, she said yes. 

Late at night, I long for your safety 

                         It was 3:47 AM and Relena was in labor. Heero was nervous but yet happy. Finally, they saw the baby. It was, like Heero wanted, a girl. Heero was happy to see the little baby being held out to him by the doctor. He took in his arms and promised never to let her do anything wrong while growing up like he did.

I'm flowing freely in your arms 

                         The girl got caught up in major drugs. Heero tried to soothe her, and she got mad and shot him in the shoulder with his own pistle. He hurt at the thought not at the wound. He got up and knocked on her door. When she opened it, she instantly threw herself into her father's arms. 

"I'm so sorry dad."

"It's ok. Just promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I promise."

I don't need another lover 

                        Heero was overjoyed when she enounced she was getting married to one of Wufeis' sons. He watched as they kissed and were soon named 'Man and Wife.' Wufei and Heero clapped and clapped because their kids were married.

It's not for me 

                       Heero smiled as Wufei and he held their grandchildren. They smiled and laughed. Now Heero's life was fulfilled and happy that his life will never lose it's ending.

Fin.

Authors note: what can I say? I like the BSBs'. 


End file.
